


Alexandru Lăpuşneanu x Romanian historical figures

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Series: The Micro-Battle of Epic Proportions I [4]
Category: Alexandru Lăpuşneanu, Romanian historical figures RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, executions, micro-podfic, text with audio
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi





	

| 

**Fandom:** Alexandru Lăpuşneanu, Romanian historical figures 

**Pairings:** Alexandru Lăpuşneanu, Vlad Ţepeş (Vlad the Impaler) 

**Rating:** T 

**Length:** 12s 

## Streaming Audio

**Romanian:**

**English:**

## Downloads

  * [MP3 Romanian](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/micro-battle%20of%20epic%20proportions/lapusneanu%20ficlet.mp3)
    * [MP3 English](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/micro-battle%20of%20epic%20proportions/lapusneanu%20ficlet%20eng.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
